


The After Party's After Party

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: Encounters [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Job, I BELIEVE IN LOVE AGAIN, I HAVE BEEN CLEANSED, M/M, MY SOUL IS UNBURDENED, hold me, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol speaking or not, but he thought this was as close to perfection as he’d ever felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DECEASED PUT THEIR WEDDING PHOTO ON MY FUCKING GRAVE
> 
> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SO FAST IN MY LIFE. I WROTE AS FAST AS MY TINY GAY BABY HANDS COULD GO.
> 
> once again beta'd by the brilliant MihaelKai. ty boi-o

Viktor was pleasantly tipsy, the Grand Prix after party had taken an unexpected turn when a dance off had broken out. He still couldn’t quite work out where Christophe had gotten a pole from. And he’d been very impressed by the Japanese skater’s moves, and had quite a fun time dancing with him. Yuuri Katsuki. He was going to remember that name for a very long time, especially after the drunk man had clung to him, grinding against him and begging him to be his coach. In fact he was still sporting the erection those moves had caused. 

Currently, he was helping said drunk man back to his room, a little concerned about the state Yuuri was in and wanting to make sure he got back safely. Yuuri was leaning heavily on him and giggling every now and then, and Viktor caught random snatches of English mixed with Japanese, the only thing he was able to make out of the garbled speech was something about Yuuri being so happy Viktor was there. Something about looking up to him for so long. It was quite endearing really. 

Soon enough they arrived at Yuuri’s room. Viktor’s own was down an adjoining hallway. He was vaguely looking forward to finally getting some sleep. Though those plans were put on hold as soon as Yuuri’s room door was open.

The next thing he knew he was being tugged inside, the door slamming behind them, before he was pushed down onto the couch, a small protest falling from his lips before he caught sight of the almost predatory look on Yuuri’s face. It had him blushing far harder than he had earlier, when Yuuri had been rocking against him none too subtly.

“Let me do something for you, Vicchan.” Yuuri had slurred, and Viktor briefly mentally debated if accepting would be taking advantage of Yuuri’s current state. But then Yuuri was stripping again, and the alcohol and endorphins in his system wouldn’t let him focus on anything else.

Yuuri was soon in his underwear again, and then that beautiful, firm ass was in his lap, rocking against him, and Viktor’s mind was completely gone. There was no music, even if there had been Viktor wouldn’t have been able to hear it over the blood rushing in his ears and his heavy breathing.

Fuck. What he wouldn’t give to be inside this beautiful man right now. But the way Yuuri turned around, straddled him and pulled him forward by his tie had Viktor knowing he wouldn’t last that long. Then came the press of Yuuri’s boxer clad erection against his own, those plush lips pressing against his, his hands on those delicious thighs, stroking. Yuuri’s hands moved to stroke through his hair as Viktor moaned into the kiss, hands sliding up Yuuri’s thighs, eliciting a breathy gasp from the younger man, before firmly gripping his ass, grinding up against him.

It was simultaneously too much and not enough. Viktor wanted, needed more. He pulled back from the kiss with a groan of loss, gently pushing Yuuri back enough so that he could unfasten his slacks, pulling his cock from his too tight underwear, before tugging Yuuri’s own down. And then Yuuri was moaning as their skin met, slick with precum, Viktor’s warm hand around them, pressing their erections together. Yuuri’s hand soon joining it, lacing their fingers together as they rut against each other.

Viktor wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol speaking or not, but he thought this was as close to perfection as he’d ever felt. He wanted this moment to last forever. But it was too much, and all too soon he was letting out a strained cry as he came, cum spurting over their linked hands. Then he felt Yuuri stiffen against him, a loud moan of Viktor’s name tumbling from his perfect lips before he slumped against Viktor, both of them panting, chests heaving.

They stayed like that for a while, Viktor’s mind whirling, feeling vaguely as though something more significant than a drunken, messy, one night stand had just happened. Then he realised Yuuri was breathing slowly, body still limp. And it hit him that the younger man had fallen asleep against him.

He gave a soft chuckle and stroked his cum covered fingers along the younger man’s thigh affectionately, turning his head to place a soft kiss to the other’s neck. Once he felt that he wouldn’t collapse as soon as he stood, he picked the other man up from his lap, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down. Viktor quickly grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned Yuuri up, tucking him gently back into his underwear and then pulling the covers over him.

He took the liberty of cleaning himself up in Yuuri’s bathroom, noticing the cum splattered on the front of his slacks and groaning. He’d have to hold his jacket in front of himself on his way back to his room. Once he was done, he took a last look at Yuuri with a soft smile, leaning down to press a light kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead, before he took his leave, returning to his own room.

Yes, he’d definitely remember Yuuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN CATCH ME ON TUMBLR AT [TRASHBAMBI](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also currently taking viktuuri art (and possibly fic) requests read more about that [HERE](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME AND GIVE ME LIFE


End file.
